Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a touch panel and a method of manufacturing the touch panel.
Discussion of the Background
A flat panel display (FPD), such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display (EFD) includes a field generating electrode and an electro-optical active layer. The liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, the organic light emitting diode display may include an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the electrophoretic display may include charged particles. The field generating electrode is connected to a switching element, such as a thin film transistor, to receive a data signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the data signal to an optical signal to display an image.
Recently, such a display device has included a touch sensing function in which interaction with a user may be performed, in addition to a function of displaying the image. The touch sensing function is directed to detecting touch information, such as whether an object approaches or touches a screen, and a touch location thereof, by sensing changes in pressure, charges, light, and the like, which are applied to the screen by the display device, when the user writes text or draws figures by approaching or touching the screen using a finger or a touch pen. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information to display an image.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.